


The Taste of Blood and Red Wine

by orphan_account



Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Excessive Drinking, Heavy Drinking, Implied Obsessive Behavior, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Separations, Wrestling, red wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The taste of blood and red wine are different, very different.





	The Taste of Blood and Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> im sad puma bby no

The metallic taste was the only thing keeping Johnny awake in a constant struggle to stay sane. It only served as a reminder of the night's previous events and everything that had unfolded on his once thought perfect plan. Losing or winning didn't matter, but now it did. Now he couldn't see the single motivator in his life, but he could still wildly imagine memories of his intelligent nerd that happened not far from now. He couldn't see the sole reason that he was in this wretched company..

 

His mistake was engraved, serving as a constant reminder that he didn't love Puma as much as he should-be. Had he loved him, maybe things wouldn't have ended like this. Although destined star-crossed lovers, it shouldn't have ended like that. Then again, what did he expect? Were his hopes that high for the man nearly a decade younger?

 

Johnny cursed under his breath and struggled to hold a shaky glass again his lips. Intoxication wasn't going to help him; it only served to make his head throb and to make him think about the other man a little more. Despite the comfort of the cold air hitting his wavy hair in the breeze, he still felt overheated. He needed to be somewhere, anywhere but him. There was one place he truly wanted to be.

 

"Trevor.." The name had run through his mind, along the memories of what had happened the earlier days. They had just made up; everything was fine at that point. Johnny was at the point of being able to hold him in public, but it still wouldn't be enough to help him go on. The "Three C's" had flown out of the window like Trevor in his crumbling life. He couldn't leave, not now. Trevor wasn't needed anywhere but here, and definitely not some place away from him.

 

Typical words surfed his mind as he tried to think of what would describe the predicaments at hand, but no precise words could come to his mind. The only things that came remotely close to words, or even coherent thought was Puma's name. The surprisingly nerdy boy was everything he had ever dreamed of, but even better.

 

Red wine spilled on the white carpet as clear glass flew up into the air. A sting came from his foot, as if a tick or mite feasted upon his clean foot. He could taste the blood and wine mixing in his mouth. 

 

Another flute would do well.


End file.
